The Doctor's Son
by Fantasy Fairytale
Summary: Toby is a regular, normal, sixteen year old boy, with normal friends, and a not-so-normal family. What happens when The Doctor arrives on his doorstep? And what does Miss Clara have anything to do with anything? This is his story.
1. The begginning

Hello, my name is Toby. Toby Song. I just turned fifteen, and I was celebrating with my family.

"Ok, ok, make a wish." Amy was saying. (She said 'grandma' makes her feel old.)

I closed my eyes, and wished the Doctor would take me up in his ship and fly away.

I blew out the candles. Everybody cheered.

All my friends were there, the two kids from a few towns over, Arthur and Angie, Jenny, and Alfie, whose parents let him come because he pestered them.

Also, my mum, and Amy and Rory.

Amy dished out the cake, and I was the first to have a slice.

Life tasted good.

* * *

I parked the TARDIS in the Pond's garden, going up to the door and knocking as loudly and incessantly as I could. The door opened, revealing a boy of about sixteen, with floppy brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a t-shirt, sweatpants, and... A fez?

"Hello, are Amy and Rory home?" I asked.

"No, it's school break, they still have work. But, what do you need them for?" the boy asked.

"I'll just pop in, they know I'm here." I said, pushing past the boy.

"Oh, ok, then. I'm Toby, I didn't catch your name."

"I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor. You can call me 'Doctor'. And by the way," I said, getting up, "What are you doing in Amy and Rory's house?" I examined his face.

"I live with them."

"Really? Since when?"

"Since I turned fifteen."

"And how old are you now?"

"Sixteen."

I scoffed at him. How was I supposed to believe that a random boy was living with my companions' right under my nose? Impossible.

"Toby, we're home!" Amy called from the front door.

Exactly how long was I gone?

Amy and Rory came into the kitchen, carrying groceries.

"Oh, Doctor! We didn't expect you to be here." Amy said. I let the couple put down their groceries before giving them each hugs.

I heard the boy mutter 'liar'.

"And by the way," I said clapping, "who is this?"

"That's Toby."

"I told him that already, Amy."

"Yes, he told me that already, Amy, but why is he... living with you?"

"He's our Grandson." Rory supplied.

GRANDSON?

"GRANDSON?"

"Yeah. Grandson. Flesh and blood."

"-I don't look a thing like either of them. I look like my parents."

"Great. Who are they?"

"River Song and the Doctor."

What?

WHAT?

He must have read my baffled expression, because his next words were "Didn't mum ever tell you?"

"That I had a son? No, it must've slipped her mind as we were off gallivanting across time and space."

"Why didn't River tell you?" Amy asked.

"It could have been she hadn't had him when they last saw each other." Rory suggested.

"He's sixteen! That was Sixteen years ago!"

"Yeah, well, we haven't seen her since his fifteenth birthday." Amy said.

I paled, thinking of what must have happened.

"I'm ready!" Toby yelled. We all turned to see him fully dressed with a backpack on.

"What? No! No, no, no, no, no, no, you are not travelling with me!" I yelled. If he got hurt, I'd never forgive myself.

He gave me the biggest hazel eyes ever.

"PLEEEEEEASE?" he begged.

"No, absolutely not." I said.

He looked at me, then turned and bolted out the front door.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"He does this sometimes." Rory supplied.

"So, how about some coffee?"

"Tea for me. And jammy dodgers."

Tea time was filled with chatter, and after the Ponds declined my offer of adventure, I bid them farewell and returned to my beloved TARDIS. I set the coordinates to 'Somewhere Exciting'. OK, yes, those are not real coordinates, but if you translate each letter into a number, you get a pretty random selection of places.

"Nice place you got here." someone said from behind me. I whirled around and saw Toby leaning on a pillar behind me.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"I had to sneak on. How else was I going to get you to let me come with you?"

"You're supposed to be back at home! Amy and Rory will be worried sick about you!"

* * *

"Do you think the Doctor found him yet?" Rory asked.

"Oh, that'll be years from now." Amy replied.

They toasted to Toby.

* * *

**LOL XD time puns.**

**How was the pilot episode? Leave a review, please!**

**I am in the unfortunate habit of taking down stories tha****t aren't doing so well, so I hope that's enough incentive to LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**


	2. Where now?

**Guys, sorry about this, but this is a filler chapter.**

**Which means, nothing exciting really happens, but you don't want to miss it, since it has some important plot bits.**

* * *

"I can't let you go with me."

"Well, why not?"

"It's far too dangerous."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"We're in deep space now, you can't take me back."

"I can if I want to."

"Suuuure. Mum says you can't fly a TARDIS properly."

"Your mother lied."

"Let's see it work, then."

The Doctor huffed and started pressing buttons and pulling levers. I smirked. He obviously doesn't know what he's doing. Anyway, at least we'll land somewhere, and that somewhere is better than _Leadworth._

What?

Oi, if you were born for adventure, then put in sleepy hollow, you'd be desperate too.

The TARDIS suddenly jerked to one side, sending me flying and crashing into the railing. I glared at the madman at the console.

"We've landed." he said, smirking.

I flung open the doors to find...

... Cardiff.

"Umm... Doctor? Are we in Cardiff?"

"Why yes, we seem to be in Cardiff."

"Uhh... Doctor?"

"Yes, Toby?"

"What's that little blue speck in the distance?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Well, it seems to be running at an alarmingly fast rate, straight toward us."

* * *

**I know this chapter is short and it sucks and it's mostly dialogue, but its exam time and, guys, I'm still thinking about what the plot should be. I am facing a serious writer's block, mostly because I don't know enough about classic Doctor who to write a good story.**

**I can't think of anywhere Toby would want to go.**

**OC'S WANTED. NAME, AGE, PLACE OF ORIGIN, CENTURY THEY LIVE IN, SPECIES, GENDER, DESCRIPTION, PERSONALITY SUMMARY.**

**Thank you. Review. So far, I'm up to 2.**


End file.
